


meeting you there

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Kakashi has a Home and its Iruka, M/M, Realization, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, no beta we die like ninjas, prompt: frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi was used to feeling nothing whenever he leaves for a mission. But then he met Iruka. And for the first time ever, Kakashi got to experience the want to go home on time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	meeting you there

**Author's Note:**

> just a smol fic of kakashi realizing stuff lol
> 
> do enjoy <3

After carefully untangling Iruka's limbs from him, Kakashi finally gathers enough strength to sit up straight. He sighs, looking down on the wooden floor as he tries his best to fully wake up. 

Kakashi feels so damn tired and he has no clue why. 

Okay, sure, he and Iruka had a very nice and pleasurable evening yesterday, but Kakashi never gets this tired. Everything he’s feeling right now is new, and just completely unexplainable- but then again, it’s Kakashi’s first time staying the night after doing it with his lover. 

_ Yeah. _ Kakashi nods weakly to himself as he stretches his arms up,  _ maybe that’s it.  _

Maybe his body is not used to waking up in another man’s home.   
  


_ Yeah, that's it.  _

  
However, as Kakashi slowly dresses himself up with his eyes glued on Iruka's body- sprawled out and bare for his eyes, Kakashi wonders why his heart feels so heavy. 

Like it's hard to breathe. Hard to move. Hard to put on his uniform and gears. 

Kakashi makes his way to the window and notices that it’s snowing, and that the window pane is now a little frosted. Walking back to the bed, Kakashi gently grabs for the blanket and spreads it over Iruka’s sleeping form. 

And before Kakashi can think, he unconsciously bends down and drops a kiss on Iruka's forehead.

Fighting off the heat on his cheeks, Kakashi quickly turns around and proceeds to finish dressing up for his two-week mission. 

But as soon as he’s done and ready to leave, it seems like his heart is now heavier than before. 

_  
Kakashi doesn't want to leave.  _

  
"When did I become like this…" Kakashi murmurs under his breath and opens the window, shivering a little as the cold air hits his face. He then steps on the window stool, ready to jump off-- 

"Come back home soon…" Iruka's soft voice echoes through the silent room, and somehow, Kakashi feels the small ache in his chest disappearing.   
  


_ Home.   
  
_

The jounin stays perched up on the window for a few seconds, the small pout under his mask already replaced with a smile as he basks in the thought of going home soon. 

Home. Someone is waiting for him home. 

Slowly, Kakashi raises his hand and presses his fingertip on the frosted windowpane. With careful movement, Kakashi lightly breathes out hot air on the window and draws something. 

And when Iruka's light snore can be heard, Kakashi finally takes his leave, grinning like an idiot as he jumps from one house to another.   
  


_ He has a home. He can’t wait to go home.  _

  
  


-

Iruka grins, the morning sun kissing his skin gently as the snow outside continues to fall. He pulls the blanket tighter around his body, his eyes scanning the sunny, yet snowy road outside before focusing on his window pane.   
  


__ Kakashi drew a henohenomoheji.   
  


"Silly Kakashi," Iruka yawns and proceeds to go back to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ^3^~ <3


End file.
